Teach Her Love
by Tinadera
Summary: The ninth division's new captain is quite clueless about love. Hisagi x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Akiyama Akira. You may enter." The Captain Commander, Yamamoto Genryuusai said out loud, as the entire 13 protection squad captain's attention headed for the door.

The gigantic door slowly creaked open, as a girl, who seemed to look around 16 in human's age entered the room. Her thin legs and arms were covered with bruises, as her eyes itself showed only pain, anger and sorrow. Her hands and legs had chains on them, restraining her from making big movements. Her steps were careful as she walked up to them.

All of the captains, excluding the three that had betrayed them were present. But Hisagi Shuuhei, the lieutenant of the ninth division was summoned for a certain reason. He stood next to Komamura Sajin, the captain of the seventh division.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone kept their eyes on the girl. Her long brown hair went down to her waist, as her long bangs covered her eyes. She swept her head to the side to move the hair away from her eyes. Surprisingly, her eyes were bright blue, a very uncommon eye color.

"It's been a while... Gramps." The girl finally spoke.

"Akiyama Akira..." the captain commander sighed as he took a seat and inspected the girl.

Akiyama sighed as well and looked around at the captains. "Thirteen minus eleven... No-ten ." Akiyama said as she stared at Hisagi, who was currently wearing his lieutenant armband for the meeting. "You're not a captain..." she said. Hisagi raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was getting to. "I see... You've lost three captains."

"And I'm sure you know why you were summoned upon here."

Akira looked at Ukitake, and smiled. Ukitake nodded back at her with a sad smile on his face. She looked back at the captain commander and shrugged. "And what if I do?"

"Are you willing to take the job as the captain of the ninth division?"

Akira immediately glared at Captain Yamamoto. "No" she said bitterly, the chains made some noises as she stepped back. "I told you. I'm going to go back to Rukongai and live with my brother."

Captain Yamamoto suddenly raised his voice. "Your brother is dead, Soul Society need you more than ever right now." Akira's expression still did not change as she stayed silent. "In exchange of you becoming the captain, I will allow you to have your zanpakuto back."

Akira's face suddenly lit up, a she started walking towards the captain commander. "Touketsu Toujin! You mean Touketsu Toujin wasn't destroyed?" Captain Yamamoto slowly nodded his head. "Give it back to me! Give me back my zanpakuto!" she suddenly started yelling. When she began to approach the captain commander, she started pulling on her chains, trying to tear them apart.

"You will only get to have your zanpakuto back only if you're willing to take the responsibility of being a captain."

Akira stopped tugging onto the chains on her as she suddenly became silent. "I believe the ninth division's specialty is Arts and Cultural stuff." She spoke boringly as she stared at Hisagi. "Are they any good at fighting?" she asked.

"The members of ninth divisions are excellent fighters!" Hisagi suddenly said out loud. "We're the security force of the 13 Protection Squads!"

* * *

**A/N: **this is my very first fanfiction, please be nice if you're willing to review. though, every single review is appreciated!

(: to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"The members of ninth divisions are excellent fighters!" Hisagi suddenly said out loud. "We're the security force of the 13 Protection Squads!"

Akira's eyes widened at the lieutenants' action. Her lips curved up to a smile as she spoke "Well mister lieutenant, you must have great pride for your division! I like that." she turned her gaze back to the captain commander. "Alright gramps- I'll take the job. And I want my zanpakuto back as well."

"Very well." The captain commander stood up from where he sat and walked over to Akira. He lifted his wooden cane, as it started to change its form back into its true form- Ryujin Jakka. "Then first, I will undo these chains from you." He unsheathed the sword and raised the sword. Within a heartbeat, the chains were in fire as they dropped to the ground.

Akira rubbed her wrists and walked in place for a second, satisfied with her freedom. "So gramps"

"Captain Commander." Akira was interrupted by the said man in front of her.

"Captain Commander" she smiled as she spoke in a sweet voice "about my zanpakuto..."

The captain commander sighed as he walked back to his usual standing place. "First, you will need to get yourself washed and change into our uniform. Then you will receive your captain haori and your room in the division barrack. Your zanpakuto will be given to you privately with me."

Akira couldn't help but grimace at what she was told, but she managed to cover it up quickly with a smile. "Alrighty!" she said as she turned on her heels walking back to the door.

The captain commander nodded at Hisagi, and Hisagi nodded back, following after the girl.

"Hello mister lieutenant. What's your name?"

"H-Hisagi... Hisagi Shuuhei." He spoke carefully with respect. He didn't want her to think that he was weak or anything, so he spoke in a serious tone and tried to keep his shoulders wide and back straight.

The two turned a corner and was soon out of the main building. "You don't have to be so nervous Hisagi-san." Akira laughed, suddenly stopping in her tracks. "So uh- where are the barracks? I need to get washed." She sighed while inspecting the bruises on her arms and legs.

"This way" Hisagi replied and started leading the way, hoping that she wouldn't mind him being in front of her. After walking for five minutes, Hisagi finally spoke. "We're almost there." He said. Hisagi lead the way once again, and whenever another person walked by, they bowed their heads in greeting Hisagi and stared at Akira. Soon they were inside a large building. Akiyama stood still and waited while Hisagi spoke to a female Shinigami.

When the conversation between Hisagi and the female Shinigami got longer, Akira walked around looking at the books and the papers that littered the floor. She turned around and bumped into something big, causing her to fall on her butt with a yelp. A groan came from where she bumped into. Akira was busy rubbing her butt in pain as she looked up and noticed a large man glaring down at her. He was Toshimori Umesada, the 20th seat of the ninth division.

"Little brat!" Toshimori said in his booming loud voice. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Akira said and helped herself up. But the large man responded by pushing her back down roughly. "H-hey!"

"You think a little sorry is going to get you out of this situation?" he yelled. "You could've hurt me badly!" he said as he raised his big hands, ready to slap Akira.

Before Akira was able to respond, she saw Hisagi standing in front of her, with his right arm easily blocking Toshimori's gigantic hand. "Toshimori-san, you're drunk." Hisagi said as he slowly let go of the said man's hand.

"L-lieutenant Hisagi!" Toshimori immediately stood up straight, putting his arms on his sides.

"You shouldn't be drinking in working hours."

"I-I'm sorry s-sir! I'll go splash myself with some water!" Toshimori replied quickly and soon left the room.

Hisagi turned around and helped Akira back on her feet. The female Shinigami he was talking to earlier soon approached them with a handful of books in her hands. "Lieutenant Hisagi, I have to put these away first. Could you take her to the women's barrack without me?"

"Alright" Hisagi said and turned around and walked to the door in the side. Akira followed after him.

When they were alone in the long hallway, Hisagi suddenly stopped.

"What is it Hisagi san?" Akira stopped behind him.

Hisagi turned around and looked into Akira's eyes. "Captain, about what happened a few minutes ago..."

"Oh!" Akira clapped her hands together as she put on her best smile. "Thank you for that! But really, I could've stopped him myself!" she laughed and continued walking ahead of him. When Akira didn't hear Hisagi's footsteps behind her, she felt his hand holding onto her wrist, stopping her from her tracks. "Hisagi-san?"

Akira turned her head, only to see Hisagi's serious face. "Captain, please hand over whatever you have up your sleeves." He said.

The two shinigami's stared at each other for a moment- until Akira sighed and reached for her long sleeves. From it, she pulled out a small dagger. "It's for self protection." She said. "Like I said, I could've stopped him myself."

Hisagi knew that if this girl was strong enough to be appointed as a captain by the captain commander, she wouldn't need his help. But when Toshimori raised his hands, he noticed Akira reaching up in her kimono's long sleeve. For the moment, Hisagi could've sworn that the girl would've killed the big man if he hadn't stopped him himself.

"Yes- I'm aware of that." Hisagi took the dagger from her and let her wrist go. "I'm sorry" he said. "But if I had let you stop him, I'm afraid you would've killed him." Akira stared at Hisagi for the next few seconds, and started walking ahead of him.

"I'm sorry" she spoke in a soft voice. "I must've left a bad impression on you."

* * *

**A/N:** skfjalsj second chapter.. i actually had some troubles writing this one.

thank you for reading! reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry" she spoke in a soft voice. "I must've left a bad impression on you."

* * *

Hisagi was on his way back to the barracks after receiving the captain haori for Akira. He was told to go find her in her room and to give it to her, since she was probably resting after getting washed up. When he arrived to the new captain's room, he knocked on the door softly. "Captain Akiyama? Are you in there?"

"Ah yes! Is that you, Hisagi-san? Please do come in." Akira said out loud from inside.

The door slowly slid open, as Hisagi was greeted by an Akira with another dagger in her hands. She wasn't holding it threateningly, but she was attempting to trim her own hair with it. "You see, I've been stuck somewhere for quite a while, and my bangs grew out a bit too much." She said, as the blade touched her hair, ready to chop it all off.

"C-Captain Akiyama!" Hisagi immediately jumped up, "You should use scissors! And if you cut your hair vertically, you're going to ruin it." He got up and walked over to the mirror Akira was sitting in front of. He reached for a shelf beside the mirror and pulled out a small pair of scissors. In every female-shinigami's rooms, there would be a mirror and a shelf containing things like scissors, hair brushes, and etc. (Men were also allowed to have this, only if they actually cared about their appearance.)

"Oh, how convenient" Akira commented as Hisagi handed the scissors to her. Her bangs were just about as long to go down to her collar bone, but after a few _horizontal_ snips, it was now up to her nose. She whipped her hair a few times to the left, letting her bangs settle between her eyes. Her bangs now slightly resembling the two shinigami's from the 13th division, Juushiro Ukitake and Kuchiki Rukia. "That was much easier than expected" she said, "thank you, Hisagi-san."

"It's not much..." Hisagi replied, then noticing three piercings on each of her ear. Two on the cartilage and one on the lobe, which was very rare to see in Soul Society since piercings weren't common there.

Akira noticed Hisagi's attention directed towards her ears. "Oh these" she smiled and touched the black rings on her ears. "The Captain Commander made me put these on quite a while ago, but I forgot why." She smiled while inspecting herself through the mirror.

Hisagi then remembered his real purpose in his visit and handed the neatly folded haori to Akira. "This is the captain's haori for the ninth division. As a captain, you're required to wear this."

Akira unfolded the sleeveless haori and held it up in the air in front of her. After staring at the nine on the back of the haori, she smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll be taking my leave then." Hisagi stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow in the division's training hall then." And before he closed the door, he finally smiled. "Welcome to the ninth squad, Captain Akiyama."

The next day, everyone in the ninth division had filled into the training hall, somewhat excited to see who their new captain was. Before that day, the shinigami's from the ninth division crowded around Hisagi asking what the new captain was like when he had returned from Akira's room. And they were doing it again. All the talking and chattering immediately stopped as they heard someone call out, "She's here!"

In less than twenty seconds, everyone was lined up according to their rank in the division.

The day before, Akira had found out that many ninth division captains and members wore sleeveless shihakusho's. Therefore her shihakusho was sleeveless as well, but it was quite different, as it resembled Soifon's uniform, the captain of the second division. To cover up her bare back and sides, she had wrapped herself around with white bandages. She didn't wear a hakama, but a short skirt like the vice captain of the twelfth division.

Akira stepped into the training hall as she put on the haori. A thin yellow obi was over the normal white one. Attached to her yellow obi, was her zanpakuto in its sheath. Her arms had long black sleeves buckled onto them, which looked as if they were too long for her arms.

The shinigami's watched every movement she made as she stepped in front of the crowd.

"My name is Akiyama Akira. Akiyama as in 'Autumn Mountain' and Akira as in 'bright' and both of them are written in kanji." She paused for a second to move her bangs away from her eyes. "But that is not what is important." She said, quickly wiping the smile away from her face and giving everyone a stern look.

Hisagi suddenly remembered the same expression that Akira had when she began speaking to the Captain Commander the day before. When that serious face came up, it was as if she was a different person.

"I am your new captain and from here on this division is as good as mine. I've been informed about the betrayal of the three ex-captains. I wouldn't really care what would happen- but as an order from the Captain Commander, I am to look after the ninth division. Therefore, if I see any threats to this division and Soul Society, I will not hesitate to take down whatever is in the way."

The training hall became extremely quiet as Akira suddenly stopped talking. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was soon interrupted as fifteen to twenty shinigami's suddenly stepped out of their place and one of them started yelling.

"I don't approve you!" the first one yelled. "If you're that strong to be a captain why is it that none of us heard about you until now?"

Another yelled out, "As if we'd let a weak looking girl take over our division!"

There were shinigami's shouting in agreement from here and there.

"We don't need a new captain, we already have lieutenant Hisagi!"

"What if you betray us too?"

"We don't even know anything about you, what if you're actually here to destroy Seireitei?"

One after another, more and more people began shouting in disapproval, as some chose to not say anything. One Shinigami walked past everyone as he approached Akira, his hand reaching for his zanpakuto. "I'll beat a weak girl like you and become the cap-"

In less than a second, the Shinigami that was approaching Akira threateningly was suddenly on the ground, as Hisagi held him down against it. The training hall suddenly became silent. Hisagi slowly let the Shinigami go, as he stood up and faced everyone. "I am very disappointed in all of you!" he yelled out loud, "Whether you approve her or not, she is still your captain! You guys are acting like you're in the eleventh division! Show some resp-" Hisagi abruptly stopped talking as Akira walked past him, walking closer to the crowd. "Captain Akiyama..?" he called as he allowed the Shinigami he held down scramble back to his feet as he run back to where he was a minute ago.

"I understand why you don't approve me." Akira said as her right hand held onto the hilt of her zanpakuto, pulling it an inch out of its sheath. "But the Captain Commander has chosen _me_. Let me repeat: the _Captain Commander._" She slowly said the last two word's syllables as she finally pulled out her zanpakuto fully from its sheath. "If you still think I'm weak, then try defeating me and become the captain yourself! If you can't trust me, then you're more than welcome to transfer to another division! And if you're not happy about a girl becoming a captain, then I _dare_ you to say that to Captain Unohana and the other female captain!" she yelled out furiously.

After confirming that no one was willing to challenge her to a fight, she slid her zanpakuto back into its sheath. "And..." An apologetic smile curved up onto Akira's face, as if she was apologizing for raising her voice. "If you don't know anything about me, then let's get to know each other more."

As it got quite again, Hisagi walked back to where he stood earlier with a little smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** the part about the mirrors and shelves in female shinigami's was just made up by me, don't take it seriously lol

this chapter actually took me a while to write and revise..! sorry if you find a lot of mistakes, im not that great with spelling and grammar! ):

thanks for reading! don't forget to leave a review, cause i appreciate every single one of them! (:


	4. Chapter 4

"If you don't know anything about me, then let's get to know each other more."

As it got quite again, Hisagi walked back to where he stood earlier with a little smile on his face.

To her surprise, everyone immediately did a ninety degrees bow as they all shouted in harmony- "Our deepest apologies, Captain Akiyama!"

A big smile soon appeared on Akira's face. Akira took a deep breath in, and yelled out, so even the people in the back could hear. "I am Akiyama Akira and the ninth division's new Captain. Nice to meet you all!"

Once again, the division yelled out in reply "Welcome to the ninth division, Captain Akiyama!

...

The next day, Akira and Hisagi had immediately got to work in the Captain's chamber that had been left unused for months.

As the sun was slowly beginning to set, Akira stopped and looked up from her paperwork to Hisagi. "Hisagi-san?"

"Yes?"

Akira paused for a second and smiled as she asked, "Would you like to go for dinner a little later today?"

Hisagi didn't say anything for a few seconds, startled by Akira's sudden question. "Yes." He said. "We can do that." He replied with a smile.

A big smile appeared on Akira's face as she stood up from her seat after signing the last paperwork. "Okay then, I'll go check on everyone in the training halls!" she chirped and ran out the door before Hisagi could respond.

There were still a lot of things that Hisagi had to teach Akira about the division and the jobs Akira had to complete. Though, when he saw how excited Akira got and ran to the training halls to become friendlier with the division members, he couldn't help but sigh with a smile.

"I guess the division work could wait."

* * *

As Hisagi was preparing to leave the office, there was a knock on the door as Hisagi looked up, watching Ukitake come into the room.

"Captain Ukitake!" Hisagi immediately stood up and bowed to him.

"No need to be so formal, Hisagi." Ukitake laughed as he entered the room, he had a tray with two cups of tea in his hands.

Hisagi stood up straight again, noticing only the two cups of tea on the tray that was most likely for Ukitake himself and Akira. "She's in the ninth division's training hall right now..."

"Huh?" Ukitake looked at Hisagi with a confused look. "Ah no, I came here to talk to you today." Ukitake laughed as he took a seat on the couch, motioning Hisagi to sit as well on the opposite couch. "About Akira." he set the two cups on the table between the two couches.

"About Captain Akira?"

"Just wondering how she's doing."

"Oh..." Hisagi said, receiving the tea from Ukitake.

"Well, it's just that I wanted to make sure that she's doing well." Ukitake picked up the cup and took a sip, and after savoring the taste for a few seconds, he continued. "So, how is she doing so far?"

"She's doing fine." He replied.

It seemed as though Ukitake didn't like Hisagi's answer, as he asked again. "No really, how is she doing?"

Hisagi shifted around in his seat uncomfortably and answered with a low voice. "Well... To be honest, I don't know. She's very polite and hard-working, but..."

"But?" Ukitake echoed, tilting his head to the right.

"If she's trustable." He said, noticing the slight confusion in Ukitake's eyes. "I mean... She suddenly appeared out of nowhere and became a captain when she looks so fragile. No one has ever heard of the name _Akiyama Akira_ until she got here... Just everything about her is mysterious." He confessed, hoping that Ukitake would comprehend.

Like Hisagi had hoped, Ukitake nodded with a thoughtful nod. "That's very understandable." Ukitake set the cup down and cleared his throat. "If I answered some of your questions, would she become more trustable?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Ah, where should I start?" Ukitake pondered, tilting his head from left to right.

When Ukitake's head tilted to the right for the fifth time, Hisagi suggested, "How about how she ended up in Seireitei..?"

Ukitake's eyes shined in approval as he began, "Ah yes, that's a good place to start."

Hisagi simply smiled as Ukitake thought of a good way to start his story.

"You see, when Akira lived with her brother, Hiro, in the Rukongai, her brother's reiatsu level began rising up awfully fast. Shunsui and I were ordered to go check up on whoever had the reiatsu burst. We found Hiro and Akira, so we brought them to Seireitei and raised them up since they were too young to raise themselves or to protect themselves from hollows that were after Hiro. Hiro was closer to Shunsui than me, and vice versa for Akira."

"Was this... recent?"

"Recent? Oh, no, this was like... 100 years ago maybe?" Ukitake began smiling, remembering the old days. "She was so little back then~ She had so much trouble in deciding to whether to sleep with me or her brother~ She always complained that Shunsui's stubble was too itchy." He laughed.

Hisagi laughed too, but then remembered that they were off topic. It was nice to see Ukitake so happy about old memories, though he wanted to continue with their original conversation.

"Lieutenant Hisagi!" the office door suddenly burst open right when Hisagi was about to say something. It was the tenth seat of the ninth division, MinamotoYumesaki. "Captain Akiyama is hurt!"

Immediately, Hisagi and Ukitake shot up from their seat and glanced at each other. With a nod, they headed out the door.

"What happened?" Hisagi asked Minamoto as they ran side by side towards the training hall.

"Captain Akiyama was helping out with the fighting positions and fifth seat Ito suddenly attacked her!"

Ito Ogano, the ninth division's fifth seat was the same man that approached Akira with his zanpakuto the day before. Hisagi had a bad feeling the first time Ito tried to attack Akira, but he didn't know Ito would actually hurt Akira.

Hisagi glanced towards Ukitake as they drew near the training halls, his expression showed worry and fear. Just like what a father would have when his child got hurt. This somehow calmed Hisagi down as Minamoto opened the door to the training halls.

Akira was sitting on the bloody floor. The long sleeves that were usually buckled onto her arms were off with her captain haori. There were few shinigami's surrounding her in concern while others were crowded somewhere, restraining Ito onto the floor.

"Captain Akiyama!"

"Akira!"

"Hisagi-san? Juushiro?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely comments!

And thank you for reading THL despite Akira's sudden change of personality lol

Leave a review, cause I'll give you kisses and love!

akira's mood/personality progress:

chap 1 - bitchy . chap 2 - cocky as hell, curious, happy, sad . chap 3 - cheerful, serious, blessful

(:


End file.
